The Reason
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Uma songfic que relata as dificuldades dos nossos heróis para ficarem juntos... COMPLETA


**_The Reason_**

****

Shaoran estava no escritório trabalhando até tarde, compenetrado nos papéis sobre a mesa. Somente o silêncio lhe fazia companhia, todos já tinham fechado o expediente. O silêncio que preenchia o ambiente foi quebrado pelo ruído da porta abrindo, fazendo Shaoran levantar a cabeça e fitar, assustado, a pessoa que se encontrava na porta.

– Sakura... O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, vendo-a trajando um vestido azul-marinho de alças, justo até os quadris, com a saia esvoaçante até os joelhos.****

– Dez minutos atrás eu o estava esperando no restaurante, como combinamos de jantar...****

– Como é? – perguntou subitamente, interrompendo-a e forçando a memória. – Tinha me esquecido, Sakura... – ele levantou-se e foi até ela. – Perdão, querida... Aconteceram uns problemas com o contrato da empresa americana e...****

– Acalme-se, Lobinho... – ela riu, colocando o indicador direito sobre os lábios dele. – Não vim aqui pedir explicações, sei que não fez por mal e que tem suas responsabilidades aqui. – deu um selinho nele. – Só passei para ver como você estava e para deixar algo para você comer. – estendeu um pacote, que estava morno, com o símbolo do restaurante italiano que tinham combinado de se encontrar.****

– Obrigado, Sakura... – ele afastou-se por alguns instantes para deixar o pacote sobre a mesa, voltando para perto dela logo em seguida. – Amo você, sabia?****

– Eu também amo você, querido. – ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, enquanto o mesmo enlaçava sua cintura.****

Aproximaram os rostos e beijaram-se com paixão, sem trocarem mais qualquer palavra. Não precisavam falar nada para entenderem-se, tinham uma harmonia que poucos entendiam e alguns estranhavam.

– Eu vou para casa agora... Amanhã tenho que estar mais cedo na clínica. – Sakura disse assim que os lábios se separaram, mas mantendo os rostos próximos.****

– Eu vou terminar aqui e já vou também. – ele abriu um meio sorriso, demonstrando-se constrangido. – Eu sinto muito.****

– Não se preocupe, Shaoran... Sua cabeça está cheia de problemas com essa associação com a empresa americana, é normal esquecer algumas coisas. Existem coisas mais urgentes e importantes do que um simples jantar.****

– Nada é mais importante para mim do que você, Sakura. Por favor, não pense o contrário.****

– Não penso, acredite. – ela sorriu, dando um selinho nele em seguida. – Já temos trinta anos, Shaoran, não é idade para ficarmos com criancices desse tipo. – o viu concordar e depois suspirou. – Agora vou deixá-lo trabalhar. Marcaremos nosso jantar para outro dia.****

Assim que ela deixou a sala, Shaoran foi até a janela e ficou observando o céu estrelado. Depois de alguns minutos, baixou os olhos até a entrada do prédio, onde viu Sakura entrar no carro e ir embora. Suspirou pesadamente, voltando a olhar as estrelas. Sakura estava sempre ao lado dele, disposta a passar por qualquer coisa. Lembrou-se bem de quando disse que era melhor terminarem o relacionamento quando ele iria treinar em isolamento na China. Ela disse que, para ela, se ele fosse se sentir melhor se eles não tivessem, oficialmente, nada, aceitaria, mas que o esperaria, independente de quantos anos isso levasse.

– E só tínhamos 15 anos na época... – ele sorriu com a lembrança.****

Apesar de distraída, Sakura sabia o que queria em sua vida, pelo menos após o incidente com Vácuo, e tinha seus meios de conseguir isso. Ele também não era muito diferente, apesar de seus meio serem mais radicais, nunca deixara de ter aquilo que realmente queria.

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

_(Eu não sou perfeito)_

**_There are many things I wish I didn't do_**

_(Existem muitas coisas que eu desejaria não ter feito)_

**_But I continue learning_**

_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)_

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

_(Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você)_

**_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_**

_(Então eu devo dizer antes de ir, que eu só quero que você saiba)_

Era por isso que, apesar de todas as dificuldades que tinham, continuava seguindo em frente. Desafiou toda sua família para ficar com ela. Eles pensaram que desistira dela, sua alma gêmea, ao se recusarem a aceitar seu noivado; mas não poderiam estar mais enganados.

Não iria mentir, fora difícil conseguir um emprego depois que se formou em administração, não tinha experiência em nada. Nunca se preocupara realmente com isso antes, tinha uma vaga garantida nas empresas da família até o momento que saiu de Hong Kong. Trabalhava o dia inteiro em dois, três empregos diferentes, e nos finais de semana fazia bicos. Mal conseguia pagar as contas e o aluguel da quitinete onde morava e fora de Sakura a idéia de dividirem as despesas de um apartamento um pouco maior, porque ela precisava de um lugar para ficar em Tokyo, já que havia conseguido um emprego na cidade. Se a situação não estivesse tão crítica, teria se negado a aceitar.

Fora também graças a ela que conseguira um emprego nas Empresas Daidouji, que estava passando por reformas, graças à fusão com a Corporação Hiiragizawa, e estava contratando novos funcionários. Sem a permissão dele, Sakura deixou seu currículo por lá. Estranhou a ligação da própria Sonomi Daidouji oferecendo-lhe emprego. A princípio achou que Sakura tinha comentado com ela sobre a necessidade dele de um emprego, mas logo a senhora falou que ficou impressionada com o currículo que ele tinha, e percebeu que a garota havia deixado-o lá sem avisar-lhe. Aceitou o emprego e, devido à sua grande eficiência e determinação, logo começou a subir na empresa, até chegar onde se encontrava: era o diretor executivo de uma das maiores e mais bem-sucedidas corporações do mundo. Mas isso era só oficialmente. Era fato sabido por todos que era o braço direito de Eriol, atual presidente, e que cuidava de muito mais do que a área executiva.

Lembrou-se de quando entrara na empresa e do primeiro mês que morou junto a Sakura, em um apartamento simples da periferia. Sorriu levemente.

§§§§§§§§§§FLASHBACK§§§§§§§§§§§

Estava sentado na mesa de uma pequena sala, enquanto Sakura se aproximava com um pouco de chá.

– E então, como estamos? – perguntou ela, depositando as xícaras sobre a mesa e sentando-se ao lado dele, esticando o pescoço para ver os papéis. – Não conseguimos, não é?

– Não... Mas não se preocupe, vou pegar uns trabalhos a mais e vamos conseguir pagar tudo. Não estamos tão longe disso. – disse, tentando passar calma, mas constantemente passava a mão, nervoso, pelos cabelos enquanto murmurava coisas sem sentido.

– Vou pegar mais alguns pacientes na clínica... Mesmo tendo começado há pouco tempo, depois que tratei daquela garotinha com torção no tornozelo, ela parece ter comentado e as jovens que vão lá procuram por mim... E, como tenho o final da tarde livre, posso pegar algum bico para completar.

– Não, Sakura... Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso. – ele repreendeu-a secamente.

– Shaoran, quando combinamos de morar juntos, acho que deixei claro que dividiríamos as despesas! – ela levantou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Vou fazer isso, quer você queira, quer não!

– Não me desafie. – disse ele, em tom de aviso.

– Isso é uma ameaça, Shaoran Li? – perguntou ela, exasperada.

– Não. Não é ameaça, é só que... - abaixou a cabeça, afundando o rosto entre as mãos em certo desespero. - Não quero que você fique trabalhando em qualquer coisa que apareça para resolvermos isso. Não foi isso que eu desejei para nós, Sakura. - ergueu o rosto, empurrando os papéis no chão. - Contas, contas e mais contas... É tudo o que temos aqui!

– Acalme-se, querido... – ela sentou-se novamente, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos e fazendo-o fitá-la. – Sei que não é o melhor modo de vida, e não é o que desejei ter com você também! Mas temos que viver com o que temos e, já que sua família não quer ajudar-nos e meu pai não tem condições, vamos superar essa fase por nós mesmos. E eu nunca disse que trabalharia em qualquer coisa... Estava prevendo isso, então fui pesquisando alguns trabalhos de meio expediente e encontrei um na enfermaria de uma escola que está quase certo.

– Sakura... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... – ele sorriu. – Você tem razão... Afinal de contas, o importante é que estamos juntos. – viu-a assentir com um sorriso.

Abraçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a firmemente para perto de seu corpo, capturando seus lábios doces de forma voluptuosa, levantando e começando a andar para o quarto, sem interromper o beijo.

§§§§§§§§§§FIM DO FLASHBACK§§§§§§§§§§

**_I've found a reason for me_**

_(Achei uma razão para que eu)_

**_To change who I used to be_**

_(Mudasse quem eu costumava ser)_

**_A reason to start over new_**

_(Uma razão para começar de novo)_

**_And the reason is you_**

_(E essa razão é você)_

Voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, sorrindo com aquelas lembranças. Tiveram momentos muito ruins, era verdade, mas conseguiram superar tudo juntos.

Sua expressão ficou mais fechada ao lembrar de quando ele dissera aos anciãos que iria transformar Sakura em matriarca do clã, em como todos a trataram mal quando chegara a Hong Kong, sem saber as intenções de Shaoran. Ela ficara assustada com a reação de todos e, quando contou o que sentia a ele, explicou o motivo de tudo aquilo e foram para o Japão naquela noite mesmo: Shaoran podia aturar muitas coisas, mas ver alguém fazendo sua flor chorar era demais.

Alguns representantes do clã ainda os seguiram, mas não conseguiram persuadir Shaoran de voltar para assumir sua posição, deixando-os completamente sem ação diante daquilo. Tinham dezoito anos somente naquela época, estavam no começo da faculdade, mas, mesmo com tantos problemas, eram felizes, mesmo antes de morarem juntos. Aos vinte e três anos começaram a dividir um apartamento, quando iniciavam a sua vida profissional. Dois anos depois, aos vinte e cinco, finalmente casaram-se legalmente, já com uma estabilidade financeira razoável.

– Aqueles velhos não desistiram fácil... – comentou, em voz alta, suspirando.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you_**

_(Sinto muito que a tenha machucado)_

**_It's something I must live with everyday_**

_(É algo com que eu tenho que viver todos os dias)_

**_And all the pain I put you through_**

_(E toda a dor que eu a fiz passar)_

**_I wish that I could take it all away_**

_(Eu queria poder apagar tudo)_

**_And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear_**

_(E ser aquele que apara todas as suas lágrimas, é por isso que eu preciso que você ouça)_

Seu olhar caiu sobre o pacote que Sakura trouxera. Pensando bem, estava realmente com um pouco de fome. Sentou-se no sofá, colocando o pacote sobre as pernas e abrindo-o. Pegou os talheres que estavam dentro do mesmo e comeu tranqüilamente, ainda pensando em Sakura. Ela sempre se lembrava dele, nunca esquecera nada que marcava. Claro, ainda possuía resquícios de sua preguiça de criança, acordando atrasada algumas vezes, mas era cada vez menos freqüente.

Tinha muita sorte, admitia isso. Ela era uma pessoa forte e trabalhadora, pelo menos na maioria das vezes. Era sensível, mas, normalmente, só demonstrava isso entre as paredes do apartamento, quando estavam sozinhos. Sakura adquirira esse orgulho de Shaoran, ele sabia disso, mas ele mesmo vinha absorvendo algumas características dela desde a infância.

– Tudo vai dar certo! - murmurou sorrindo. Quantas vezes não criticara Sakura por viver sorrindo? Costumava dizer que ela era uma tonta por tentar encontrar o lado positivo das coisas, não importando o quão difícil a situação estivesse. Mas fora exatamente o que ele mais detestava nela que o encantou mais tarde. - Detestava... Será mesmo? - perguntou-se alargando o sorriso. A verdade é que ele nunca saberia dizer quando foi que se apaixonou por ela. Talvez tenha sido na primeira vez em que a viu e era exatamente isso que o fazia ser tão rude, ficando na defensiva.

**_I've found a reason for me_**

_(Achei uma razão para que eu)_

**_To change who I used to be_**

_(Mudasse quem eu costumava ser)_

**_A reason to start over new_**

_(Uma razão para começar de novo)_

**_And the reason is you_**

_(E essa razão é você)_

**_And the reason is you_**

_E essa razão é você)_

**_And the reason is you_**

_(E essa razão é você)_

**_And the reason is you_**

_(E essa razão é você)_

Tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas suas lembranças não o deixavam concentrar-se.

Riu sozinho ao lembrar-se da reação de seus familiares ao verem a mudança pela qual ele passara no Japão. Passara a importar-se mais com todos, mesmo com aqueles que não mereciam seu tempo e atenção. Isso mudou drasticamente seu gênio e jeito de ser. Mas havia uma coisa que a convivência com Sakura não tinha conseguido mudar e nunca o faria: seu orgulho próprio e a obsessão que sentia em sempre ser o melhor.

– Pelo contrário, acabei passando isso a ela. – comentou, arrumando os documentos sobre a mesa, preparando-se para sair.

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

_(Eu não sou perfeito)_

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

_(Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você)_

**_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_**

_(Então eu devo dizer antes de ir, que eu só quero que você saiba)_

Entrou no apartamento, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar a esposa. Deixou as chaves sobre a mesa da sala, colocou a paletó pendurado na cadeira e sentou-se no sofá, afrouxando a gravata. Moravam num apartamento bem maior: dois dormitórios e uma suíte, em um dos bairros mais chiques da cidade. Na verdade não era luxuoso, pelo menos comparado com os seus vizinhos, eles poderiam pagar por coisa muito melhor, mas decidiram que não era necessário. Na verdade, por eles, teriam ficado no primeiro apartamento que tiveram, mas, a pedido de Eriol, mudaram para uma região mais segura.

Levantou-se do sofá, virando-se para ir para seu quarto, mas seus olhos prenderam-se em um envelope que não notara sobre a estante antes. Foi até ele e espantou-se ao ver que era um teste de gravidez. Ia abrir quando viu que ainda estava selado, ficou por alguns instantes olhando para o papel, com o coração a mil. Por fim, suspirou e foi para o quarto, ainda com o envelope lacrado nas mãos.

Parou na porta do quarto observando a amada dormir profundamente. Era uma noite quente, e ela estava deitada de lado, virada para o lado dele da cama, estando de costas para a porta. Deixou o envelope no criado-mudo dela e foi ao banheiro antes de trocar de roupa e deitar-se. Assim que o fez, ficou observando o rosto perfeito da amada e afastou uma madeixa para contemplá-lo melhor. Com esse leve carinho, Sakura aproximou-se dele, aninhando-se em seus braços, sem despertar de seu sono tranqüilo.

**_I've found a reason for me_**

_Achei uma razão para que eu)_

**_To change who I used to be_**

_(Mudasse quem eu costumava ser)_

**_A reason to start over new_**

_(Uma razão para começar de novo)_

**_And the reason is you_**

_(E essa razão é você)_

Acordou ouvindo o barulho do despertador. Abriu os olhos ao senti-la mover-se e ouvi-la desligar o aparelho. A viu parar e ficar olhando para o criado-mudo, ainda de costas para si.

– Você viu o envelope... – comentou ela, pegando-o e sentando-se na cama.

– Bem, você deixou-o na estante da sala... Não era muito difícil vê-lo. – sorriu de lado, sentando-se também. – Você não o abriu.

– Eu pensei em abrirmos juntos ontem no jantar.

– Sei... – abaixou o olhar por alguns instantes, decidindo se deveria realmente perguntar. – Por que não me contou que estava suspeitando de gravidez?

– Porque eu o conheço... Sei que ficaria ansioso pelos resultados e faria mil planos. Não queria frustrá-lo se não fosse nada. – sorriu, fitando os olhos chocolate do marido. – Quer abrir? – estendeu o envelope a ele.

– Não... Os exames são seus, abra você.

Sakura fez o que ele pediu e, ao tirar os papéis de dentro do envelope, foi diretamente ao final do documento, soltando um suspiro frustrado ao ler em voz baixa o resultado. Levantou o olhar para Shaoran, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

– Não se sinta frustrada, Sakura... – ele abraçou-a. – Realmente, acho que podíamos começar a considerar filhos, não acha?

– Mas, Shaoran, o resultado deu negativo. – ela afastou-se ligeiramente dele.

– Ora, minha flor, tudo o que temos que fazer é tentar com um pouco mais de empenho... – sorriu maliciosamente antes de beijá-la e derrubá-la na cama novamente.

– Shaoran... – ela afastou-se dele, com evidente esforço. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar mais cedo hoje, esqueceu?

– Está certo... – saiu de cima dela, observando-a levantar e ir até o banheiro.

Apesar de tudo o que passaram, valera a pena para ter a vida que possuíam naquele momento e teriam a partir dali.

**_I've found a reason to show_**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)_

**_A side of me you didn't know_**

_(Um lado meu que você não conhecia)_

**_A reason for all that I do_**

_(Uma razão para tudo o que eu faço)_

**_And the reason is you…_**

_(E essa razão é você...)_

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pessoas felizes!!

Nom me taquem ovos nom!! Usem-nos para acabar com a fome mundial!! (nom colou... u.u)

Enfim, eu sei que estou devendo o cap final da minha fic 'Heart of Sword', e ele está quase terminado! Mas não façam pressão pq nom dá certo fazer correndo...

Bem, sobre esse songfic... A música estava tocando o tempo todo aqui nas rádios de Campinas – SP, e eu simplesmente achei que ela era tudo! Recomendo muitíssimo! A banda, Hoobastank, também tem umas músicas muito shows!! Em estilo bem diferente, mais agitado e talz...

Sobre a fic em si, deixei um pouco de lado as minhas tentativas de fazer Angsts... Achei que um romancezinho cairia bem...

Na verdade essa songfic está pronta há séculos e a **Mandy** revisou pra mim já há algumas semanas, eu que estava com uma preguiça danada de escrever as notas... XD

Bem, quero agradecer à **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**, que, como sempre, meteu o dedinho no meu trabalho e incentivou, como sempre, meu 'processo criativo' (será que alguém entende do que falamos, filha? XD)

**Felipe S. Kai**, que, mesmo sendo um cara ocupado e solicitado (nom me contrarie!), sempre arranja um tempinho para me dar uma mão no que quer que seja...

Espero que todos tenham gostado do meu trabalho e que tenham tido um feriado tão especial como foi o meu!

Beijinhos!!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
